Silver chains and heated fire
by Naitla
Summary: Darkness had dissented in Bonnies world…she had done what was right by her, she had done what she would never regret. But in so she had fueled the fire that was the devil himself…and now she was at his mercy. What would be of her?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Sup guys. This is my very first fan fic and I am not quite sure how to go about this…I just had this image in my head all day and felt I should put pen to paper…or well fingers to keyboard.

The fic takes place right after Bonnie lies and does not disable the Gilbert device and Damon almost ends up as crisp chicken.

Thank you to those whom may read this and please leave your thoughts they would be greatly appreciated.

**Chapter 1**.

Damon was alive, yet again much to Bonnie's dismay and perhaps a few more than herself, she was quite sure of this, though she was the only one who showed this emotion head on. After all she had gone and tried to kill him, lied even to have him meet his end, but it was mere darn luck that Damon had a brother such as Stefan whom had gone to the rescue and of course Elena had gone right in and helped her one true love.

Bonnie sighed at the thought and reached up to run a slim, dark skinned hand though her hair in defeat.

She had just left Elena's after having dropped her and Stefan of. Damon had gone god knows where after he had gotten out of the basement and free of the deadly fire. She cared not where he was as long as he was not sucking out some innocent young girl from the Grill or something like that, which seemed to be his style.

Shaking her head she moved around to the driver's side of her car and pulled out her keys from her pocket before she slowly inserted them into the keyhole.

A gush of wind ripped at her back and had her halt in her mundane task of unlocking her car to quickly pull her dark leather jacket even tighter around her form. Her deep green hues glanced to the left at the large tree that sat nestling against Elena's house….She knew it then, that the wind was not the wind at all for not one leaf moved at the trees top, nothing showed the slightest manipulation to the touch of wind.

A chill was set deep inside her very core as her eyes flickered to the darkened window of her car to spot the dark clad silhouette that stood looming behind her…piercing blue eyes meeting her own in the reflection.

She whirled around as fast as she could but all quite too slow, as her eyes met the front porch and steps leading to the door of Elena's house she saw nothing…there was none where there ones was, but she was not taking chances on her tired mind playing tricks with her.

Swirling around she quickly jerked the key inside the car door and flung the door open with such force she sent herself stumbling back a few steps. Removing the dirty brown leather bag from her shoulder she flung it inside the car and dove, in after it.

Cold fingers made quick and deadly contact with her slight exposed waist as her tank top had hiked upwards as she hurriedly tried to slip inside the car. The fingers moved with ease and grace as they dug into the soft skin of her hip whilst other fingers met with the slim frame of her neck. In an instant she was flipped over inside her car, half sprawled onto the two front seats she felt the gear shift dig uncomfortably into her back as she arched in desperation to free herself from the discomfort but halted quickly as she met the cold icy stare that met her own surprised one.

Damon was looming over her still form, deadly blue to soft green. His jaw was clenched in what she could only guess was anger. His hands were positioned now at the head of the second passenger sear and the dashboard, easily trapping her beneath him. He was quick though as his hand came fast from the seat to her mouth covering it as he noticed the flicker of her eyes as they moved to the house looming behind them and wondered if Stefan would hear her scream.

"Tsk tsk, we don't want little old baby brother to come running now do we"

The smirk that tainted his lips was not the usual coy, playful all powerful Damon one…this was dark, looming and filled with canine promise of painful things.

Bonnie swallowed hard and deep in her throat, her heart was racing with such speed it almost hurt her chest.

"Let us go for a drive shall we"

His brows furrowed as his face got stone cold and his words sent another chill through her form.

Shifting out of the car, Damon quickly pulled Bonnie with him, still with his hand against her mouth to keep her quiet though she spared no time as she was removed from inside the car to start an unheard orchestra of screams against the warming palm of his hand.

Her body came alive in his hold as she kicked and flailed to all her might, but it was no use against the rock hard vampire who easily moved her to the back of the car and popped open the trunk only to send her flying inside it.

The last she saw was that sinister smile that coiled at the corner of his lips before the darkness loomed and the trunk was snapped shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author summary: **Hey guys. So since there is already a great responce in such few moments it has been up and I was compelled to write more I wanted to post a second half...and yes I know I am teasing with the suspence I leave them in but trust me it will be worth it.

This one has a bit more too it and a fair warning as future chapters will hold mature content...blood, pain, pleasure, and all the good sexual stuff.

I hope you enjoy chapter 2!

**Chapter 2.**

Bonnie had been momentarily bewildered and shocked to be thrown into the back of the trunk, that by the time she founds the capacity of her lungs and started screaming it was far too late as Damon had already sped off in the car, with her in the back.

It seemed like ages as she screamed and banged at the roof of the trunk, yet the music from the front of the car only got louder and louder as Damon completely ignored her.

Fear and panic turned to hot boiling anger in her small frame…he wanted to play, she would play.

Shifting her back flat against the floor of the trunk she moved her hands to be palm up against the roof and held herself fast there. Slipping her eyes closed she let her long lashes brush at her cheeks whilst her mind focused on the vibrations that slipped through the tips of her fingers, her palm and through her entire form.

Her minds vision saw the spinning wheels beneath the car and she willed them to stop, yet anger fueling her powers was far from a good combination as instead the right hind tire of the car popped like a piece of gum sending the car screeching across the road. Even over the music she could hear Damon cuss in anger as she braced herself against the small space of the trunk as they whirled across the road in zig zagging patterns before the car came to a dead stop.

Her breathing had escalated to a quick near death experience pace that was not slowed as she heard the front door open and the quick dragging footsteps as Damon moved around the car and in a split moment the dim light from the moon shined into the small confinement of her prison.

Wild, defiant green orbs met the annoyed dangerous blue stare, that was now looking down upon her from Damon's tight winded facial features.

"Clever girl"

Bonnie, besides her predicament managed to coil a smile onto her full lips that had a moment of bewilderment cross the vampires face, yet it was quickly erased as he let out a huffed form of laughter and leaned down. Within moments she was out of the car and across his shoulder, one sturdy hand draped over one of her thighs whilst the other lingered on the other thigh holding her steady with his fingers digging into her jeans just below her round rear.

"Damon let me dow…"

Her voice was cut as he suddenly took off and the very scenario of buildings and streets around them became a mere blur.

Breath returned to her surprised lungs as heat arose around her form and sounds returned to her ears as they finally halted. Her eyes adjusted to this new dim lighting as she found herself deep inside the basement of the Salvatore estate.

"Not many now that this cellar was not only used to storage vine in the days of my father but also chambers for torture, he was a twisted one with much hatred for my kind. Funny how it turned into a hotel club stay for railing vampires"

He let out a scuff sound as he moved through the narrow corridor of the cellar until he came upon some half broken shelves and other things discarded. Even with one hand he made quick work of the latter and behind the clatter of broken junk there was a door.

As his large hands pried the door open it was clear this one had not been open for ages as the hinges cried in their pain of old age and lack of maintenance.

Slowly he would step inside with the silent Bonnie now in a trance state of confusion and close the door behind him, then and only then did he release the small witch from his shoulders and let her fall to the ground.

Bonnie braced herself against the hard ground as her defiant eyes returned to Damon.

"What do you want from me? To say I am sorry for trying to kill you? For lying….shit luck I am not going to say that because I am not sorry!"

Her voice rose with her temper and her lips parted again to throw more words at the vampire before her, but his small gesture of his finger neatly pressed against his lips had her silent suddenly.

"I want to play a game"

His body shifted from the door as he moved past her and into the space behind her that seemed nothing but darkness.

"What kind of game…"

She felt her voice lower in volume as if asking the thing in itself was a crime…a dangerous crime.

Damon let a sensuous smirk unfold upon his lips as his eyes turned to dark amusement. Raising his right arm he would curl his fingers around a small dangling chain that seemed to be suspended in midair, pulling carefully on it light would immediately spring into life from the lamp in the ceiling and lick across the walls to illuminate the entire room.

"A game called….Who is on top of the food chain"

Bonnie slowly uncurled from the floor and felt her feet slowly back up until her back was against the steel door behind her. Her green hues were large with fear as they scanned the room that was now lit before her.

Chains hung from the ceiling, large silver ones that was joined at their ends by large handcuffs made to keep one still.

More chains was scattered against the walls in various posed, and in the back of the room lay a wooden table with cuffs for each limb of the body. The wall though was the worst as it was littered in sharp objects, most some she did not even know what was for and would like to keep not knowing.

Her body unfurled in a whirlwind as she turned around to face the door, her fingers barely made contact with the door handle before she found one leather coated arm slamming into the door before her on either side of her form easily trapping her in place. Damon's cold breath washed against the side of her face as he leaned into her, his broad chest against her slim back, his cold lips seemed a mere breath from her ear as his words licked against her. "Shall we play witchy?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: **Hello again guys!

So this time there is a bit more to this chapter and a bit more action…I know I am teasing I hate the suspence myself but trust me when I say the next chapter is going to me…tasty.

I thank you all again for the kind reviews and comments this is my first time writing something like this and English is not my first language so it can be a challenge at times.

I hope you enjoy chapter 3!

**Chapter 3.**

Bonnie was frozen in place in the most uncomfortable of ways…She could feel the soft unneeded cold breathing that washed through her thick locks of hair and tickled the naked skin of her neck…Hear the humor in that small breathing gesture from the looming vampire that held her trapped between the door and himself.

Her throat rolled in a slow swallow as she pressed back fear and remembered whom the vial, taunting murderous vampire was that was now testing the limits of her sanity, as well as her entire being.

She pulled all self-control back into her form and slowly turned around in the small confinement that Damon had provided her with, and cast her steady gaze upwards completely surprising the vampire who rose a brow at the uncaring look that came from the trapped witch.

"I am truly sorry if I hurt your…feelings… so much that you have to measure dicks with me to feel mighty again, but no I do not want to play with you Damon, so go bother some innocent bystander or mope over your own loneliness somewhere else"

She was expecting a fleeting moment of anger to cross his face but all she got in return for her brave words was a soft chuckle and an amused expression.

"Oh but I want to play…"

She felt his cold fingers as they suddenly moved from the door and encased her right wrist in his steel grip as he pried her from the door and dragged her towards the dangling chains that hung from the ceiling.

No game.

Bonnie dug her heels quick and sharp into the ground and was in return, rewarded with the crumbling form of Damon as he released her and fell to the ground in agony, grasping at his head to rid the pain that tore at his brain.

Twisting on her feet she bolted quick for the door and though it was heavy, adrenalin coursed through her as she yanked the heavy metal door open and quickly ran out of the darkened cellar room.

She had barely gotten both feet out before she was knocked quick and heavy into the nearest wall.

Her lips parted in a pained gasp before she fumbled for concentration to send Damon back to his knees, but her concentration was far from her own as she felt something hard yet soft and demanding against her lips.

Her wide eyes blinked in astonishment as she found Damon's face right up upon her own as he crushed his lips against hers.

Life rushed back into her pained body as she tore at his leather jacket in attempt to try and pry him of…A low grunt emitted between their joined lips as, pain strikes through Damon's brain once more, though this only seemed to fuel him.

His lips came harder against her own, as his tongue pried her soft ones open giving him room to enter her mouth…She felt disgusted…lost and confused and was quickly trapped in the experienced prison of Damon Salvatore's mouth. Her breathing altered into a soft pant as she gasped for air between their half parted lips, her legs seemed to turn weak and betrayed her as they gave way. She was only held up by Damon's arm as it coiled around her waist, and only then did his lips part from her own allowing breathing once more.

"Try anything funny again…and there is more where that came from"

Bonnie blinked up at Damon's stoned face and heard the lingering promise that lay behind his words…He had her, she could tolerate pain and torture perhaps, these things were the usual threats of Damon, to break ones neck or in other ways place them 10 feet under, but this, this was something else and she was baffled and speechless.

Nodding his approval to her silence Damon quickly yanked her back over the now familiar spot of his shoulder and carried her back into the darkened torture room and snapped the door shut behind them.

Dropping her from his shoulder he held her on her feet as he made quick work of the handcuffs hanging from the ceiling, efficiently capturing her in an upheld position that allowed her feet to still be on the ground.

-About an hour later-

The room was quiet on its own; a faint hum of music tickled at ones ears…Not anything fast pace, no it seemed far too slow and haunting.

Something wet seemed to coil in the air and hit the floor in a soft dripping motion. Bonnie groaned, and flicked her eyes open to stare at the dirtied floor that was beneath her dangling feet.

A small pool of blood had started to form there as crimson made a small bath along her cheek only to drop to the floor below.

"Awake I see…good"

Her eyes fluttered across the room to find the source of Damon's voice but were quickly given this answer as his arm came around her throat from behind and into her view. She smelled the coppery scent of blood all too close to her face and immediately twisted her head to the side but was only granted restraint as his free hand pried her head back into position as his bleeding wrist came tight against her mouth forcing her to lap the hot stream of blood into her own being.

Her tongue rushed over the wound as she sucked quick and hard filling her mouth with the blood she could before Damon stepped away from her once more and came to hover in front of her.

Ah yes…he had been playing doctor on her body with a few of the tools behind her…when it got too rough or bloody he would heal her only to start again…and endless torture.

"A-are you quite done yet?"

Her slim dark brow rose in a mock expression towards the vampire. She would not give him what he wanted and what he wanted was for her to break…to scream and beg for mercy and until now she had held her own.

"Not nearly my dear"

Damon slowly stalked towards her having her pull at the chains and step back as far as her feet would allow, and kept herself in this strain position whilst Damon only came to halt in front of her, the mock grin upon his lips as he simply…stood.

"Comfy?"

His eyes narrowed in that seductive mannerism that had most girls swoon by the mere sight, but Bonnie was not any mere girl. Gritting her teeth and setting her jaw into a tight line she would glare right back at the vampire and in that flicker of the moment she saw the soft expression of pain on his face as a blood vessel popped in his brain.

Shit.

He was on her before she even knew she had done much wrong. His arm slipped around her waist as he yanked her efficiently against his broad chest his face now a breath from her own.

She felt herself lost in those icy blue eyes that now stared at her with much demand, desire…anger. The emotions seemed to overlap and it was not sure which one was his current.

"Get away from me…"

Her small voice only had the vampire chuckle as he leaned in, lips almost touching lips yet he never made a

move to kiss her, instead he let his own brush along the corner of her mouth and glide across the set part of

her jaw, melting her very core. The panting returned quick and hot as his mouth skipped across her exposed

neck to feel the vibrations of her pulse beneath the skin.

It seemed as if he was locked in this position forever, not making a move to either continue or go

back…Finally he shifted but only to pull her closer as she now noticed the hot breathing of the vampire at

her neck…She was still covered in blood from the closed wounds and the scent had spread against her form

and was not teasing at his senses.

"NO!"

Her words were upon death ears as she felt his heating breath upon the softness of her neck before the sharp

pain set in. His fangs pierced her soft flesh rough and hard and had her scream out in despair and agony as he

pulled her closer still whilst his throat swallowed her thick rich blood into his form….And then there was

only darkness.


End file.
